Animal
by Dreaming of dance
Summary: A song fic based on the song Animal by Neon Trees. Things get hot between Cindy and Jimmy in a club


Hello there. So this story came literally out of no where, didn't even plan it. I was listening to the song Animal by Neon Trees and this plotline just hit me. ( just so happend to hit me at 1 am so sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes). The characters are going to probably seem out of character, but it fit with the idea I had, afterall the song is called Animal. Also, I put the rating as T because although the piece is provocative, there is no sex written about. Soo yeaa warning on being a bit provocative but nothing vulgar. Anyways so on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, nor do I own the lyrics to the song Animal by Neon Trees.

* * *

Animal

_Here we go again, I kinda wanna be more then friends._

The club was alive, neon lights flashed as people mingled and danced. It felt like everyone he knew from high school was here tonight. Reunions weren't Jimmy's favorite things, but she was definitely the exception to that rule. It was summer break and they were all going to be juniors in college. The gang didn't get to see each other besides on vacations so they always made it a point to go out the first night everyone was home. Looks like Libby had told practically their whole graduating class to go to the same club. By now Jimmy had seen and exchanged hellos with all his friends, save for one. He walked through the club, bumping into dancing couples along the way, wondering where she could be in this mess.

Over at the bar he spotted her. There she was, still as gorgeous and sexy as ever. A cheetah print strapless dress, that would look ridiculous on anyone else but made her look amazing, hugged her curves. The dress showed off her tanned long legs leading to her feet, clad in black pumps. Her blonde hair was out and looking wild, probably from dancing, and she wore red lipstick which only just added to the fact that she looked like a rogue feline looking for her prey. From the looks of it she was flirting with the bar tended, a cherry stem between her lips. She had always been like that. The kind of girl who carelessly flirted with men, a tease in the best possible way. For some reason, even though he knew her ways, she had always kept him hanging on to her every move.

He walked up to her ready for whatever he was getting himself into.

"Hey there stranger." He voiced when he approached her. She turned around, and in recognizing who it was, the corners of her lips turned up into a seductive smile.

"Where have you been?" He always loved the way her voice sounded like silk. She put the drink she had in one hand on the bar and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"I could ask you the same thing. Is that your next victim?" He said and nudged his head in the direction of the bar tender.

"Eh, he's cute. But he can't hold a conversation to save his life."

_I'm afraid you're never satisfied._

"Isn't that always the case Vortex?" His hands, that were still on her hips from their embrace, were tracing circles on the fabric of her dress.

"I missed you, you know." She said looking at him with her breathtaking green eyes that looked hypnotic in the flashing lights of the club.

"You sure about that?" He asked her, as he grinned at her.

"How could I not? Are you saying you didn't miss me?" She said, she reached up and started twirling her fingers around in his hair.

"How could I not?" He said, mirroring her response. How had he already fallen under her spell in the brief time he had already been around her.

_Here we go again, we're sick like animals we play pretend._

According to everyone else, they were playing the biggest game of cat and mouse that anyone had ever seen. It had been like this for years, chasing after each other in a way that neither of them was ever fully caught.

"Good, because I've been dying to see you all night." Oh yea, she had him hooked. Hooked really good, like he was on a narcotic.

"I'm sure I'm not the first guy that you said that to tonight."

"No, but your the first one where I meant it." God. Why did she have to be so irresistible. She got closer to him, going even further on her tip toes to gain height that her shoes hadn't already allowed. Her crimson lips brushed slightly at the corner of his mouth, trailing to his ear.

"Come with me." She whispered into his ear. She took his hand and led him through the crowd not allowing him to even protest.

_You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive._

She led him over to a booth sitting down and pulling him in next to her. She laid her legs on his lap, neatly crossing one over the other. He rested his right hand on her thigh and his left arm draped over the back of the booth.

"So why did you bring me here?"

"So we could be alone." She said as if it weren't anything out of the ordinary.

"Don't you want to go party with everyone else?"

"No. I'd rather just be with you." There it was. Why he never had the power to give her up.

_Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kicking in._

With the way that she was smiling at him he couldn't help but want her. He fully knew of the way she could be, but they always ended up back here.

"You know if you say that, I'm not going to let you go all night."

"Good." She said and brought his lips down to meet hers. All reality fell away as they felt as if they were the only ones there. The music tuned out. The vibrations from the dance floor not felt. The looks of other people not even noticed.

He took his arm off the top of the booth to weave around her back. His hand that was on her thigh moving its way past the hemline of her dress, over her stomach, and up to her neck where her held the side of her face. His thumb gently caressing her jaw. She took a handful oh his shirt, her tongue stroking his. She pulled away a little to suck on his lower lip, her teeth biting down on him. Once she did that he knew that there was no getting away now.

_It's getting heavy and I want to run and hide._

He detached his lips from hers. His forehead leaning against her own, their noses touching. His hand still on her face.

"Cindy. We can't." He said just loud enough so that she could hear him.

"Why?"

"Because this isn't what you want."

"How do you know that? How do you know that this isn't what I've wanted all along?" He moved the amount of space away from her that would allow him to look her in the eyes. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and touched the hand that he had on her face. She leaned into his touch and kissed the side of his palm. Such a gesture tugged at his heart.

"Your too beautiful for your own good."

_I do it every time, you're killing me now._

Her expression that looked so innocent, turned into one of a sex goddess. She took the hand that he held to her face away from her skin; bringing it up to her lips to kiss his fingers before she took one of them into her mouth and closed her lips over it. Never looking away from his face.

_And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you._

He barely hesitated as he moved his finger from where her mouth was so that his could take its place. They met in hot, open mouthed kisses; he took her weight on top of him so that she was now sitting in his lap. The position aided him in getting better access to her cherry colored lips. Their hands everywhere at once.

_Oh oh I want some more. Oh oh what are you waiting for._

Here they were, attacking each other. He wasn't even holding back in the slightest. He had a feeling what was going to happen next, but she made no move to suggest that things were going much further.

Her hands were on the top of his head, her fingers raked through his hair practically claiming him; but not moving them from that spot. Almost as if not allowing herself to completely have him. Well, he wasn't going to stand for that tonight. He took her wrist and put her hand on his chest, his rapid heartbeat pounding under her fingers. She pulled away in surprise at his aggressiveness. Her breath heaving in and out of her mouth.

_Oh oh I want some more. __Oh oh what are you waiting for, what are you waiting for?_

"What's got into you tonight?" She almost purred.

He stared at her seriously.

"You know that I love you." She looked at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I love you too Jimmy, but you should know that by now." He wasn't sure if he believed her, but he so badly wanted it to be true.

"Do you really?" The smile that she gave was one of his favorites. It was so alluring even though her lips stayed closed. She simply nodded at him.

_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

"Then leave with me."

_Hush hush the world is quiet._

Cindy and Jimmy stepped out from the club into the cool air of the night. The world was so still, serving to juxtapose the atmosphere that was inside of the club. His hand held hers, their fingers woven together. She giggled as he kept pulling her into him to kiss her. He hailed a cab; clumsily they got in while trying to not let go of each other. Without even glancing at the driver he said the address to the apartment he decided to rent for the summer.

_Hush hush we both can't fight it. It's us that made this mess._

They tried to suppress the laughter that was coming out of them, sneaking in kisses as often as they could trying not to attract the attention of cab driver. They arrived and practically bolted from the cab after Jimmy threw a twenty dollar bill at the driver.

They ran up the stairs of the apartment building, by now Cindy was holding her heels in her hand. In the rush to get up the steps they were tripping multiple times but didn't even care. A throaty laugh echoed through the stair well. They reached the top, Jimmy pulled her down the hall.

_Oh I won't sleep tonight, I won't sleep tonight._

He pushed her up against the door that led to his apartment; He kissed her hungrily and yanked the keys out of his pocket.

_Oh oh I want some more. Oh oh what are you waiting for?_

He fumbled and put the key into the lock, and turned it. Pausing to look at the captivating girl separating him from the door.

"What are you waiting for?" She said, her smile bewitching and her eyes filled with lust. He smiled back at her, his blue eyes still shining in the dim light of the hallway. He turned the knob and pushed the door open. The two fell in. A slam of a door being kicked closed reverberated through the hallway.

_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

_

* * *

_

It's my first songfic so pleaseeeeeeeee revieww =)

~Dreaming of Dance


End file.
